


Prepare for trouble and make it double

by Tabata



Series: Leoverse [185]
Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, Magical Girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22913623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabata/pseuds/Tabata
Summary: Adam and Leo are magical boys and they have done a wonderful job fighting off Abraxia's minions so far. But now their archenemy has sent them someone who's apparently unbeatable.
Series: Leoverse [185]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/30541
Kudos: 1





	Prepare for trouble and make it double

**Author's Note:**

> **WARNING** : This story is an **AU** from the original 'verse. What happens in here has little to none correlation with what happens in Leonard Karofsky-Hummel VS The world or Broken Heart Syndrome. The characters involved are (mostly) the same, but situations and relationships between them may be completely different.  
> What happened is that during COW-T #10 one of the prompt was Majo shojo/Majokko and I needed a new universe to write about all the usual characters, so of course I created six different ones. This is the fifth.  
> In this instance, Pixy and Poxy, two flying squirrell-like aliens, have given Leo and Adam magical powers. The boys fight against an evil alien mastermind named Abraxia, who destroyed Pixy and Poxy's world and he's now keen to destroy Earth too.
> 
> written for: COW-T #10  
> prompt: Majo shojo/Majokko

Leo enters the house and lets himself go on the couch, legs and arms sprawled. “It's official,” he declares from under a pillow. “We're doomed.”

Adam, who trudged behind him, falls on a nearby armchair with an achy sigh. “I hate to be so dramatic and I hate to agree with him even more,” he says, “but at this point it's safe to say that they are unbeatable.”

There are two flying squirrels sitting on the top shelf of one of the bookcases, one of them is pink and the other is purple. “According to my calculations,” says the nerdier of the two, who also sports a pair of squirrel-size glasses and a tiny black tie, “they shouldn't be.”

“Well, your calculations are clearly wrong, Poxy.” Leo turns on his side first and then on his back, whimpering and moaning during the whole process. “They kicked our ass again.”

“Oh, poor thing,” the second squirrel says, gliding on Leo's head and lying on his forehead like a wet cloth. “You two do look beaten up.”

Pixy and Poxy showed up at their doorstep six months ago, even though they weren't _exactly_ at their door the first time Leo and Adam saw them. They were _inside_ the house – after having entered through an open window uninvited – and they looked like mice to a city boy who had never seen a real flying squirrel in his life except on Discovery Channel. 

Leo started to scream, swinging the broom at them in hope of scaring them away. Hearing him scream, Adam ran out of the shower and threw himself in the living room, with only a tiny towel to cover his modesty, ready to fight off whoever was hurting his best friend.

The two squirrels took a good look at them and reconsidered their life choices.

Leo eventually saw that they were squirrels and calmed down, Adam went to put some clothes on – despite Pixy being, in her words, absolutely fine with just the towel – and then they sat down around the kitchen table. The part where Leo and Adam had found out the squirrel could talk had been another moment of pure panic, but that too had passed.

The explanation was brief and quite practical: Pixy and Poxy were _Alicons_ , not flying squirrels, and they came from a different dimension where things had gone horribly wrong. A creature of pure evil named Abraxia had brought devastation upon their planet, forcing all the Alicons to flee. The escape hadn't gone very well either and the Alicons had dispersed into several different planets, losing contact with each other. Before that happened, though, the council of the elders had given a few chosen Alicons, called the Five, five magical seed-like spheres, containing all the Alicon knowledge as a way to rebuild their world when the right time and place would come.

Pixy and her brother Poxy came to Earth, but Abraxia followed them here and he started to destroy this planet too. To prevent another total annihilation, the two Alicons had decided to temporarily give their magical spheres – that could grant special powers – to two worthy humans, so they could have a way to fight Abraxia.

And apparently, Leo and Adam were worthy enough.

They have been valiantly fighting Abraxia's minions for months and they have been quite good at it, but these two enemies are impossible to deal with. There's no way to catch them by surprise, no tricks they don't see through. The most Leo and Adam have been able to do so far is to avoid being killed.

“They seem to know what we're going to do next before we know,” Adam comments. “It's unbelievable.”

“Maybe it's like in video games,” Leo muses from the couch, Pixy still draped around his head like a furry handkerchief. “They are, like, the mini-boss before the big boss and we're not supposed to be fighting them yet. We need to level up some more first.”

Poxy doesn't seem persuaded. “I don't think they are stronger than you,” he says, pacing up and down the shelf. “In fact, I'm quite sure they are not. The spheres we gave you grant you powers that are far greater than Abraxia's , powers to create worlds! Abraxia's seed could not be that powerful or this planet would be gone already.”

“That's reassuring, considering we can't beat them.”

Abraxia's MO is to bury an oversize seed – which is an actual seed – into the ground. The plant that grows from that is abnormally tall and literally indestructible. They tried everything from axes to fire, but there's no way to take them down. That plant is an incubator of sort and it remains inactive for a few hours before giving birth to the next villain. The moment they see its rounded bulb, that's when Adam and Leo know they're about to fight.

This time, though, when the bulb opened up, two enemies come out of that instead of one. That alone was a bad sign, but the two creatures are also two very hard nuts to crack. Every time Leo and Adam have fought against them in the past few weeks, they have been lucky to come back alive. And of course now the twins – as they call them because they are identical – are terrorizing the city.

“They are more organized than you two,” Poxy continues, “more connected.”

“Great, so it's our fault?” 

“Yes,” Poxy says.

“No!” Pixy interjects, glaring at her brother. “The twins are an uncommon mutation. Usually a seed gives birth to one creature and one creature only. They are two, they work differently, so we too need to change our strategy.”

“So what do we do?”

“I have a plan,” Poxy says, rubbing his tiny little squirrel-like hand.

*

“It seems like Poxy's plan is working, isn't it?” Leo asks as he and Adam land simultaneously on the ground after a coordinate attack that sent the twins slide over a few feet of hard concrete for the first time since the two showed up.

“Please, let's just do this thing without talking about it, alright?”

Adam can't deny Proxy's plan is working, but he does hate what it involves. He and Leo had to practice dancing – real, honest to God dancing – for the past two weeks to reach the point where they can execute their magical attack _moving harmoniously enough_ , Poxy's words, to increase their power of attack. 

Apparently, dancing their attacks instead of just attacking makes the attacks stronger, only God knows why. So, sure, now they are lethal, but at what cost?

Leo, on the other hand, is having a lot of fun because he's stupid and he likes everything that is at least as stupid as him, better if it is more. “Oh, come on! You're so boring!”

Turning off the boost in their shoes, they run over to where the twins are still trying to get up after their unplanned flight, whimpering and groaning. They are both very tiny and fragile-looking, but they have proven time and time again that they can pack a punch when they want to, especially Casey, the more aggressive of the two.

Casey's bleeding from a wound to his hip, but he gets up first and helps his twin to do the same. Cody looks unscathed, instead, as his brother took most of the hit, as he has been usually doing so far. They look both confused and angry at having been beaten, which is rewarding.

“Alright, boys,” Adam says, handcuffs at the ready. “You don't know the drill yet, but I think you can guess it.”

“We don't go anywhere with you,” Casey snaps, stepping in front of his twin.

“Well, you don't go anywhere without us either,” Leo comments. “So we can settle down and have a nice dinner here.”

Casey growls irritated. “You just won a battle, not the war.”

“I wasn't aware we were at war.”

Casey grins at him and there's something twisted in the way he does it, something that gives them the impression that they don't know everything they should. “Now you are,” he says.

Adam is quick to act, but not enough. Casey crashes a vial on the ground and in the smoke that raises from it he and his brother are gone, leaving just a bad feeling behind.


End file.
